


Too Much, a Gentle Touch

by Suggilates



Category: Demon's Souls
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Dirty Talk, Coercion, First Time, Guilt Trip, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggilates/pseuds/Suggilates
Summary: Biorr caves to another one of Ariona's requests.
Relationships: Biorr of the Twin Fangs/Ostrava of Boletaria | Ariona Allant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Too Much, a Gentle Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Demon's Souls Remaster!  
> This is entirely inspired by 1800's porno, which is Hysterical and if you can get your hands on some, definitely give it a read  
> And thank you again Hambone for all the edits and support, you're the best and I'd kill for you

“Oh don't look at me like that, Biorr, you know as well as I how stubborn I can be. I can see how your shoulders quake, normally so still you could balance the world on them, how they shake with fear. Do I make you afraid, Biorr?”

“Not _afraid ,_ Milord,” Biorr licked his lips “Only nervous. Your father- what would he do if he found out?”

This gave young Ariona pause, his gaze drifting away as his mind sought to impress upon him the horrors his father's wrath would bring. His mind only drew a blank, he was genuinely unsure what punishment would be wrought, at worst being sent to bed without supper.

“What _would_ he do, Biorr?” Came the fruit of his consideration. The boy turned his eyes back to Biorr and the old knight felt a chill of genuine terror fly down his spine.

“Would he ever find out? My Father and I hardly speak, only seeing one another properly at dinner. I can scarcely recall his face even now, even having seen it not an hour ago. How would he come to know of our meeting? And even if he were to know, my dear old father would never harm one of his strongest knights. Oh, Biorr, do stay close- don't pull yourself from my arms.”

Biorr stood shortly, chewing his lip between his teeth, worrying the skin till he bled.

“Biorr- gallant Biorr! Come back to me, in this chill I fear I shall die of cold, don't dare leave me!” Ariona called, shucking his warm blankets to follow Biorr's nervous pacing across his bedroom floor. The boy would never know how deeply smitten Biorr was with him, he was irresistible. 

“You might not be punished- but an old knight such as I? I’m past my prime- and lad- I’m more than twice your age! The crown has no use for an old man. Besides, it isn't right for an old sword like me to fill your mind with daydreams of play romance.”

His hands pale as death, against the old knight’s hide, Ariona tried to tug on the older man, the temptation despite the danger evident in the way Biorr's jaw clenched.

“It doesn't matter what my father would think- what about what I think, what you think? The way I feel when you lay against me, the firey blood that consumes me? What about the way I lay in bed, awake but dreaming- how I can only squeeze my thighs tightly, and wish that it were your _old sword_ filling me?”

Biorr looked upon his young master like a man set for execution, his face grim with the knowledge of his coming demise, but the gleam of hope the guillotine’s blade would be kind.

“Even now, as I plead with you, I can feel the way my knees knock together at the mere thought of your touch. I've made my own mind impure and dirty with the thought of you, sullied your name against my lips as I made use of the pillow I trapped between my thighs.”

The deep groan Biorr made startled Ariona, but when he looked him in the face all he could see was Biorr's crumbling conviction.

“Is that what you need to hear, Biorr? How the mere thought of you drives me mad? So often you steal away after just a few kisses, and I'm left with a pit of yearning so deep, so all-encompassing, I find myself unable to surrender to sleep. Solace only comes when I cup my own wet heat- such a curse only comes from you.”

The old knight’s eyes seemed to fog over the longer the prince spoke, his breath coming more ragged and heavy, like a man becoming something inhuman.

“Please- all I want- please, just- touch me, Biorr! I've dreamt of it for so long, I know you've had the same dream, my dearest companion. Just hold me like you want to- taste my lips, my skin- hold me still, if you need to- I’m wet- for you-!” 

Panting, Ariona had grown hysterical with his own emotion, pleading with Biorr, pressing himself to Biorr, his soft breasts lovingly squished against the old Knight’s chest.

The way the boy pleaded with him had infected his mind, like a bull surrendering to blind emotion. It was only a matter of time before his foundation would crack. The boy’s cherry red lips formed sinfully around Biorr’s name, twisting in his mind like a snake, too tight to escape.

With the boy pressed so tightly against him, the old sword found his jaw waggling uselessly, no words could escape from his dry throat. His young ward pulled him back, tugging him towards his bed like a siren pulling a sailor into the foamy sea, just as deadly. All the denials Biorr could conjure were frozen on his tongue, Ariona’s deep eyes held him tight.

“Oh, Biorr, just touch me- I promise it won’t be bad- I promise!” Ariona’s voice was warped in Biorr’s ears, the blood rushing in his head deafening him. In the time it took to blink, Ariona had them on his bed, pulling the old knight over him with ease. His little hands sought out one of Biorr's, pawing at him.

“See? It's easy- you wont hurt me. Just cup your hand- just like that- oh, Biorr!” Biorr had only just brushed his hand over one of Ariona's breasts, but the young man writhed beneath him, eyes fluttering shut.

“Milord, I really, I don't think I should do this. Kissing you is treasonous enough.” Biorr murmured, his voice hoarse and distant in his own mind, withdrawing his hand from the boy’s chest out of pure instinct. Ariona caught his hand like a snake striking.

“Really, Biorr! I'm your prince and yet you seek to defy me?” His threat was undermined with how red the boy was, much too stirred up in the heady sensation to think clearly.

“No, Prince Ariona,” Biorr winced seeing the boy suck his lip between his teeth in response, “I only seek not to _defile_ you. Your maidenhead is not mine to take.” His ward would not release his hand, keeping his massive paw trapped in a vice like grip. 

“Then don't, I only ask of you to touch me, you need not enter my grotto of love. I cannot spend another night twisting uselessly in my bed with only your name on my lips- I want _you!_ You to grace my skin! Your hot lips to crush against mine, your rough hands to pin me down, your manly, pulsing prick need not pierce me, I beg of you to do everything but!”

Biorr was struck with the question of where Ariona even heard such vulgarities, but the thought was banished the second Ariona got Biorr's hand back on his chest. The young prince threw his arms around Biorr's neck, caging the old knight in his grip, desperately pulling Biorr against him. The youth’s startlingly lewd vocabulary was throwing the old knight for a loop, for all he knew the lad was a virgin; he was sheltered from the common folk, where he could have learned such vulgarities was beyond him. 

“Please… I've never felt like this before, Biorr- I feel like I’m losing my mind. My body is aflame at your sight. All I can think of- all I dream of is you. Please, don't deny me, dear Biorr.” Ariona's words were against Biorr's ear, quivering in the dark. His voice was always too loud, and even now with lust deepening his tone, the lad’s voice rang in Biorr's mind. Ariona kissed his way down the old knight’s jaw, mouthing at his chin, the boy’s scarlet lips burning a trail where they touched. Like hell’s own flames licking at his skin. He touched the prince’s chest gently, smoothing his hand over the boy's breast, he could feel Ariona's nipple through his sheer nightgown, standing proudly against the knight’s palm. The mania of lust was quick to cloud Biorr's mind, the blade of danger dulled under Ariona's silky touch. His head swam, the blood in his body pooling in his hips, where his cock pulsed with growing fervor. The lad’s high cries only drove Biorr further into madness, meeting the prince’s kisses with increasing eagerness, till he was twisting his huge tongue around Ariona's of his own volition. The young man only broke away to breathe 

“Oh! Biorr- oh, just like that! I can feel your prick against my thigh! It's so warm, I can't help myself, may I touch it?” The old knight slavered over the poor boy, intoxicated by the youth’s tempting voice. He couldn't even bring himself to speak before the lad had his cock in his grip, feeling out the proud organ through Biorr's trousers.

“I can feel the pulse in my hand, oh it's so terribly warm, and how it seeks my little garden…” Ariona smoothed his thumb over the head of Biorr's cock, breathing against his ear. The lad cupped him so eagerly, feeling out the length of Biorr’s shaft. His head swimming, the old knight pressed his lips to Ariona’s neck, hissing breath through his teeth when the lad danced his fingertips across the head of Biorr’s cock. Often the knight had dreamt of such situations as these, half remembered day dreams of the playful, lusty laughter of such a pretty young man. Maddeningly close, the heat of the boy’s ardor was radiating against his leg, searing him through his trousers. To step down from his station- to defile the crown prince- to degrade him with this sinful writhing- this would mean treason if they were caught, but the thrill of discovery only made the old knight sink deeper into the pits of depravity, groaning as he rolled his hips against the prince’s hand. His mouth caught with a half moan, Biorr gently bit at the junction of young Ariona’s neck, encouraging the youth to rub against him.

The excitement in the room too much to handle, the prince took to divesting himself of his nightgown, pulling up the skirt till his creamy thighs made their appearance. The lad had attempted to pull the garment up further but Biorr's broken moan caught him off guard.

“Milord, you shouldn’t- I can hardly control myself as it is, seeing such private- such intimate parts of you. If we were caught how would we explain it-?”

Ariona seemed prepared, kissing up Biorr's jaw to his ear.

“Surely they could understand I wasn't able to resist you. Your handsome member just seemed so lonely, and what kind of prince would I be to let one of my loyal knights suffer the misfortune of a cold bed?”

While the prince spoke enticingly, such a claim would mean nothing in the courts of Boletaria. Of course it was hard to focus on building a case to save them with the prince lovingly sucking at Biorr's neck, his heart unclouded by the anxiety.

Among it all, Biorr never moved his hand from Ariona's breast, still rubbing enticing circles over the lad’s pitiful chest. He was well practiced, having taken many lovers over his storied career, but none so precious as the boy beneath him. Even just the simple touch of Ariona's hand made the knight weak, he would never have stooped so low if it weren't for the chink in his armor that Ariona had made himself. Even their secretive kisses had been born by the prince’s request, starting off with innocent questions, but the boy talked him into a corner, asking for more and more intimate favors and Biorr caved to the pressure. It wasn't as if the old knight didn't want the boy, but the fact that he shouldn’t, he was more than twice Ariona’s age. Biorr had been the boy's faithful knight since he was born, and now he was crouched over the lad like a beast, sullying him with his lusty touch. If he were to pull away, if he could manage it, Ariona would simply pull him right back in. The young lad had a way with bullying Biorr into going along with his desires, no matter how ill advised. He wrapped his leg around Biorr’s hip, pressing himself against his thigh, the heat of the boy’s excitement dangerous. The young man wound his arms around the old knight as best he could, breathlessly pressing his lips to Biorr’s ear.

“My knight, can you feel how wet my pussey is for you? It’s so hungry for your touch- for your fingers- oh ravage me, Biorr! Make me come undone under your ministrations.”

Biorr cringed inwardly, but as painful as it was to hear Ariona speak such naughty things, Biorr’s cock was twitching against the prince’s soft inner thigh, almost straining to meet Ariona’s sex. The prince’s wanton flower, glistening with it's succulent honey, seemed to call for him. Temptation incarnate lay before him and Biorr’s conviction was crumbling like sand.

“Oh, dear lad, if it's only just a touch-”

“Only a touch! It's only a touch, my noble Biorr!” The boy interrupted.

“If it's only a touch- I suppose- there couldn't be much harm.” Biorr's voice wavered under Ariona's gaze. The poor old knight sounded like he was choking back tears.

Biorr promised himself when this all began he wouldn’t let it get this far. Their chaste touches had gotten heavier and heavier, but he would tell himself he could always stop. Every time the young man fixed him with his dove’s eyes Biorr could feel his heart lurch, like he had his back to the stampede and was still set on denying it would arrive. Now he was trapped above his ward, the boy’s hand on his ardor and his own hand on Ariona’s breast. Idly running his thumb over the boy’s nipple through his gauzy nightgown, his motions practiced from years of lovers, and now used to great effect on the son of the king. 

“Of course, of course my brave knight, my wonderful Biorr, you won't harm me- I’ll be all the better at your touch. Even only just a single finger! I’ve touched myself with more- one of yours should hardly be any different.”

The grip Biorr had on Ariona's pillow threatened to burst the poor thing, crinkling the feathers inside. For the first time that night, Biorr let go of Ariona's breast. With deadly concentration he smoothed his hand down the lad’s chest, his stomach. It was getting harder and harder to heed the alarm blaring in his head. The hitch in Ariona's breath gave him pause, but the boy encouraged him to keep going, panting with excitement. Beads of sweat rolling from Biorr's neck tickled and dampened the back of his shirt, his blood felt like it was boiling in his veins, his loins aflame. When he reached the hem of Ariona's nightgown, Biorr was certain he would die, he could feel the heat of the boy's sex even before he reached Ariona's pouting slit- cupping it gently, like scooping a fallen bird. Ariona gasped gently, his fingers tightening on Biorr's hide.

“I only wish to bestow our mutual pleasure, my charming Biorr. I know you'd do anything for Boletaria, for _me_.” Ariona breathed, laced with tender heat. Too stressed out to process what the prince had said, Biorr simply kissed the young man. Ariona moaned eagerly into Biorr's mouth, unable, and perhaps unwilling, to hold himself back. The lad’s hands flew to Biorr’s wild hair, threading through his locks and keeping him trapped in their embrace, clinging desperately to the old knight. Kisses had become more and more familiar between the two as time went on, what used to be chaste and innocent had slowly been corrupted by lust. Now he was crouched over the prince, the boy sucking on his tongue while he fondled the lad’s sex. Biorr wasn’t sure how much more of this he could endure, his heart was hammering in his chest and deep inside he could feel that if this continued, there would be irreparable damage done to their friendship. But his massive paw encompassed the boy's vulva so well, like it was made to fit in his hand. As he gently stroked the boy, the warm lips of his quim kissed at his rugged palm, delicate and hungry. With each drag of his hand the boy below him would quiver, his legs jittering with little shocks. Ariona broke away from their kiss with a soft sound of reluctance.

“Oh- god, Biorr! Oh, can you feel the way you set my eager little cunny alight? Biorr, please, make me cum!”

“Young Ariona, where did you learn such- such vulgar language?” Biorr spoke with a jaw so tight it was a wonder the words fit out at all.

“Ah- do you like it?”

“I never said that.”

The boy laughed, high and breathless. Blinding heat in Biorr’s veins was clouding his mind, muddling the voice begging him to stop while he could. He could still turn back, he didn’t have to do this. 

Biorr slipped a finger inside the prince and the young lad threw his head back with a moan, exposing his long neck to the old sword. The boy’s velvet insides were burning hot, and agonizingly wet, he met almost no resistance sliding in, and tight- he gripped Biorr like a glove. He curved his finger inside Ariona, brain swimming with the lad’s breathy cries. He didn’t push too deep, almost scared he would hurt the poor lad, but Ariona reached down to cup Biorr’s hand, pulling him closer. 

“I know you would never hurt me, Biorr, you needn’t act like I’m made of glass.” Ariona’s scarlet lips formed around Biorr’s name cruelly, the blood in his veins singing.

“It feels nothing like when I do it alone- your hands are so much warmer, so much bigger. Surely you could give me a little more. Don’t stop-!” 

The boy stirred beneath him, pulling his nightgown up with his free hand, exposing his heaving chest to Biorr. He’d spent decades fighting wars, putting his life on the line, but nothing felt so dangerous as his ward’s naked body stretched out under him. Biorr rubbed his second finger at Ariona’s slit and the boy sucked his lip into his mouth, nodding with a small sound. If the prince was tight around one finger, he was a vice around two. His hand in Biorr’s hair, Ariona pulled the man close, peppering his cheeks with kisses. The haze in his mind was almost too thick to see through and Biorr could only reciprocate half the time, instead burying his face in Ariona’s neck, heaving shuddering breaths as he thrust his fingers into the crown prince’s eager cunt. He was so wet Biorr could feel his slick running down his wrist. Ariona was such a pretty little darling, the way he responded to Biorr’s touch. He was opening up around Biorr’s fingers so well, his little gasps getting louder- and louder still when the youth fondled his own tits, playing with himself so enticingly. Biorr pulled himself away from Ariona’s pale neck only enough to slide himself down his chest, pressing kisses to his smouldering skin like a sinner kisses the feet of a saint, fervently seeking salvation through his love. Ariona’s breasts were soft, Biorr was moving as if possessed, lapping the salt from the boy’s skin, and sucking his nipples to stiffness.

Ariona came with a small cry on just two of Biorr’s fingers, thrusting his hips till the sensation was too much. Biorr unsheathed himself slowly, his head still swimming when Ariona’s hand was back on his cock, eagerly feeling him out despite the fact he hadn’t gotten his breath back.

“My chivalrous knight, you haven’t gotten a chance to cum yet, have you? I trust you’d prefer to spend your seed deep in my cunny. I’d love to see cupid’s battering ram in person just once. Your fingers met me most favourably, your prick is sure to astonish me.”

Biorr was struck with icy horror, holding himself up enough to make eye contact with his young ward.

“Absolutely not! Treason aside, my member would split you in half!” 

“You worry too much, I opened for your fingers well enough didn’t I? Don’t worry dear Biorr, you would never hurt me. Or do you seek to defy the crown...?” The lad teased his fingers at Biorr’s trousers, dipping in to feel out the mount of his cock. Biorr bit his lip, suppressing a shiver.

“Milord- your maidenhead, it's not mine to take-” Before he could finish his thought, Ariona had begun to work Biorr’s pants open, smiling to himself as his prize was unveiled. Biorr would have slapped the boy’s hands away if it were anyone else, but the prince didn't understand the word “no”. 

The lad got his hand around Biorr's cock and squeezed entirely too hard. Luckily Biorr's pained grunt signalled a request for a more gentle approach. He frigged Biorr nervously, not sure where to put his hand and too eager to care.

“Biorr, you know I wouldn't mind giving it to you.”

Biorr sounded as if he'd been wounded, shivering over the youth with a groan. His words died on his tongue, all the genuine reasons not to deflower the prince were muddled and mixed, coming out as brainless groans. Those slender fingers on his piece only muddling his mind more, the haze of lust blinding him with heady heat. The lad was by no means practiced, and his inexperienced touch made it hard to get any real pleasure out of the situation, but the excitement in the lad’s eyes was enough. It was plainly evident how long Ariona had spent dreaming about this moment, and the thought of the young man having himself off to the mere thought of doing this to Biorr was enough to send a throb through his dick- unfortunately interpreted by the boy as applause for his mediocre frigging. Even with his amateurish work, the knight found himself thrusting into Ariona's hand- before noticing the boy had a hand on each of their sexes, the boy taking his time to spread his cunny. The way his eyes flicked between his ministrations and Biorr's bewildered face was cruel, and Biorr could hear the heartbeat in his ears get louder and louder, a frantic countdown till it reached a crescendo and his mind went blank.

By the time he could think again, Biorr had the head of his cock pressed to Ariona’s sex, rubbing it between the boy’s lips and watching him writhe. Finding himself slobbering like a beast, Biorr wiped his chin, surveying the boy while panting against the back of his wrist with the view beneath him. Ariona wore a grin so happy it made Biorr’s heart ache. 

“Leaving me waiting, my knight?” the boy asked, his arms splayed above him, hair a golden halo on his pillow. As tense as he could be, Biorr steeled his jaw. He didn’t have to do this. The boy always got his way, it would be good for him to hear a no. There was no need to spoil the prince even further, and to rob him of his future betrothed’s experience. He could always turn back, pretend they could go back to their normal routines, their secretive little kisses.

“Are you afraid you won’t fit? Your member is quite girthy after all.” The prince’s voice sounded a thousand miles away, but Biorr could clearly see the way he snaked his rose white hands down his body bathed in moonlight, till he was parting his slit, holding himself open for Biorr. 

“What are you waiting for? I’ve made myself clear, haven't I?” Having lived a life of luxury, there were few times Ariona refused anything. There was still time, there was always a choice. This time could be different - he could say no to the prince and there would be no issue outside the boy’s pouting. But Destiny’s hand was too heavy. 

“Please Biorr, all I want is _you_.”

It was a long push before Biorr’s cockhead breached the prince, and the young man’s whole body tensed around the intrusion, yelping as the proud organ forced its way inside. 

“Milord-! No, I’ll break you we can’t-”

“Biorr if you pull out I’ll never forgive you, I’ve read that it would hurt, I-” the boy sucked in a breath, thighs jittering with sensation too intense for his lithe form to handle “I’ll be alright, don’t you dare leave me.” Truthfully, even if Biorr wanted to stop, he had already signed his fate. The grip Ariona’s cunt had on his prick would be enough to dissuade him if it weren’t for the way his mind disconnected almost entirely, surrendered to the primitive and single minded thought of vigorous fucking. He adjusted his hips and Ariona threw his head back, already cumming with just the bulbous head of Biorr’s cock inside him. Even if the knight wanted to pull back, Ariona gripped Biorr’s arms with such a frantic need, he couldn't move.

“Oh Biorr, it’s so much better than any book I’ve read could describe! Yes- breach my gates and fill me with your seed till our spendings mix-!”

He couldn’t recall when he got so worked up over such embarrassing wordings, but Biorr found himself nodding along with every profanity laced exclamation the boy made. He slowly began to push in. What slivers were left of Biorr’s rational mind made a note to ask the boy just what kind of novels he’d kept his nose buried in. Steam seemed to escape Biorr’s mouth as he buried himself in Ariona’s ardor, nearly a beast with how his blood boiled under his skin. He wouldn’t be able to fully sheath himself, but the boy went wild on what he could reach, throwing his arms around Biorr’s neck. The prince could only moan, his voice shorting out into a high whine when Biorr began thrusting in earnest, the obscene noise of their coupling drowned out with how the prince wailed. His princely little cunt gripped Biorr so tightly, overwhelmed from Biorr’s attentions but not yet satisfied. Adding to the fervor, Biorr scissored his fingers at the crest of Ariona’s slit, pulling back the hood over the boy’s little clit, teasing the pearl as gingerly as he could muster amidst the zealous fucking. Ariona sank his nails into Biorr's back, carving perfect little lines up the old knight’s hide, clinging for dear life as the knight bullied his cock deeper into Ariona's pussy. Ariona came with Biorr's name on his lips.

The thought of being caught didn’t escape Biorr, but he couldn’t stop, he was bent over the boy like a beast, and like a beast he became- hungry yet insatiable. He railed the poor thing till he stilled beneath him, only twitching in response to Biorr’s especially eager thrusts. He'd cum enough times his voice no longer wailed, sounds only coming out in soft little moans, vacant and happy. Moving on instinct, Biorr scooped Ariona up, cradling him close as he frantically railed the young lad. The boy's response was slow and sleepy, exhausted from their rapturous fucking, but he wrapped his arms around Biorr's neck, moaning in the knight’s ear softly. His spending squelching obscenely around Biorr’s lusty greatsword with each plunge into his overworked sheath. The old man finally came to a stop when he spent his seed deep within Ariona’s pulsing cunt.

It was a long moment before Biorr could release the boy from his arms, letting him slip carefully back down to his bed, cradling his neck like he did when the boy was still a baby. The poor lad lay still, barely lucid, as he looked up at the old sword with a hazy smile. Words wouldn't come to Biorr, his mouth dry, but the prince fixed him with an exhausted, but sultry stare, rubbing his hand over the small bump in his gut.

“There's so much of you inside me…” the young man teased, a loving smile playing on his lips.

Biorr’s blood went cold.


End file.
